


Green Blooded Shirt Thief

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And Everyone Is Enjoying It, M/M, Spock makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock goes to his shift on the bridge after a long night spent with Leonard, and he cannot figure out what is so funny that it has everyone on the bridge laughing.





	Green Blooded Shirt Thief

                Spock did not understand why everyone on the bridge was laughing around him. Whether they were attempting to hide their enjoyment behind their hands, or letting it free to fill the bridge, Spock couldn’t figure out what was so amusing.

                It had started with Nyota when he entered the bridge. All she had done was turn around to say good morning to him as usual, and before she could get a work out he found himself watching as she clapped her hands over her mouth and started to chuckle.

                Next was the Captain, who doubled over himself in his chair as soon as Spock had walked over to give him a document which needed his signature. Hikaru and Pavlov quickly followed suit when they turned around to see what had made the Captain start to laugh.

                From there it only got worse. As more people came onto the bridge they would inquire as into what was so funny, and without words some how the rest of the crew would clue them into this joke that Spock had apparently missed (not that he would be laughing along with them, but it would be nice to know what they deemed so funny.)

                The only one, other than himself, not joining in on the laughter was Leonard, who stood in his usual spot beside the Captain’s chair with an unimpressed look on his face as Jim doubled over in laughter for the third time that morning while trying to clue the doctor into the joke.

                Examining the other man for a moment, Spock felt a small smile pull at his lips as he recalled the night before. The heated rush of the two of them fighting with each others hands in an attempt to shove their clothing off of their bodies and onto the floor. The Taste of Russian Whiskey that lingered on Leonard’s mouth with every kiss that they stole from each other. The tingle that ran down his spin every time that Leonard ran his fingers through his hair as they cuddled afterwards, staying awake and talking for the rest of the night.

                It felt as if the night could go on forever, and Spock wouldn’t have minded at all if it had, until his alarm clock alerted him that it was time to go to his station.

                As he thought about it, the smile on his face slowly grew bigger while his work station went unattended.

                “Hey, Spock.” He snapped back to attention quickly and gathered his emotions back under his control. In front of him, Leonard stood with a devilish smirk. It was apparent that the Captain had finally been able to inform him about what was so funny to the rest of them. “Is…Is that my shirt?”

                Thinking about it for a moment, Spock slowly glanced down at the shirt that he was wearing to see the Medical Division Insignia on his badge instead of his science division Insignia.

                “How…” he stopped himself from finishing the questions, and focused instead on retracing his steps.

                Moving from the comfort of Leonard’s arm’s to the washroom of his room so that he could fix his hair. Making his way to his dresser to grab his uniform before heading out to breakfast (at that point, Leonard had already disappeared from the room in order to go to his own shift.) “I retrieved this shirt from my dresser, Doctor.”

                “So, what you’re saying is…” His co-worker’s laughter got even worse when Leonard started to speak. “You put on a dirty shirt, left my room and retrieved a new shirt from your own room before going to breakfast?”

                Spock’s shoulder’s dropped at the sound of that. He had forgotten that it was Leonard’s room that they were in when he got ready for his shift. The other man kept almost nothing in his room to make it appear different than others. The only item that he had seen on the dresser was the small ring that Leonard always wore on his pinky finger, an object that’s presence was easily explained by Leonard’s previous appearance in the room, and which he had returned to him in the mess hall.

                “It seems I have made a mistake…” at this point, Jim and Sulu fell 0out of their respective chairs with a howl of laughter.

                “Well,” Leonard reached out and smoothed out the fabric across his shoulder “at least my shirt looks good on you.”

                With that said, Leonard flashed him a grin and turned towards the elevator. It was only when he had stepped inside that he called back out to Spock. “See you when your shift ends, Green Blooded Shirt thief.”

                The doors to the elevator closed before Spock could respond, leaving him on the bridge with multiple grown adults still laughing their asses off at him.

                “See you then, Leonard.” He smiled to himself as he turned back to his work and attempted to tune everyone else out.


End file.
